Punishment Kisses 4 Kisses in 1
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: This are four mini-fanfics I did for my .. Consists of Hisoka, Kurapika, Killua, and Chrollo
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka's Kiss

Mikoto P.O.V

I threw another card at the tree in frustration.

I was tracking Gon-kun and Killua-kun with my fortune cards but they were as useless as seagull poop. The both of them were dear friends of mine during the Hunter Exam. Not to mention Leo-kun and Kura-kun but I already knew what they were up to and they are being _terribly_ boring. I was tracking their movements then suddenly their signal went out. I had a feeling that they had went to GreedIsland or something. Or was it WhalesIsland? I can't remember. I heard they were after the game, thanks to Ging. He told me a few days before. I groan in frustration and fell back on the grass. Ging was my teacher so I probably can't blame him for leaving out "clues" for his adorable son. I smile at the thought. I always favoured Gon and Killua more than the others.

Yawning, I rested my hands under my head and watch the clouds float by.

_I wonder what is Hisoka doing..._ I thought to myself, grinning. After tagging along with him for some time after the Hunter exam, I was quite fond of the sadistic magician. He pretends not to notice me most of the time, but he looks out for me. I almost got caught in a trap once and he saved me within minutes. I managed to stick with him for awhile before setting off to find Gon and Killua.

But, oh well. Can't do anything about it now. I sniffed the air. There was something bloodthirsty within the shadows of the tree. I ignored it, probably some animal thinking I was some sort of easy food. I smiled maliciously, well, if it came to that, I'll just have to kill it.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something entertaining, Mikoto? I thought somebody said she desired _entertainment_." I heard a voice ask in a tree nearby. I sighed, realizing where the bloodlust came from.

Not even bothering to look away from the sky, I answer casually, "Says the sadistic magician to the annoyed assassin...How about you? I thought you had leads where Gon-kun is...Shouldn't you be stalking your little Apple-chan?" Shuddering at the _Apple-chan_, I glance sideways at the shadow and lowered my eyelids teasingly,

"Hisoka."

I watch him leap off the tree and stride towards me. I observed his outfit and sniffed.

"You change your clothes...And you will attract mosquitoes if you wear black." I commented and he just ignored me. In a single graceful motion, he sat next to me, cross-legged, and took out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them. I huffed and sat up, placing my hands behind my head and watch him.

I grin boyishly at his calm expression. "Well? Are you ignoring me now, Hisoka-san?" I watch his predator-like eyes slide to me and the side of his mouth lifted a little. "Maybe."

I roll my eyes and huffed. Lying back down, I waited for him to talk first.

"I was looking for him, but apparently, I find _you_ more delicious right now..."I heard him said softly. I smirked.

Seriously, that guy.

I sat up again and beckoned at the cards sticking out of the bark of the poor tree. They wriggle free and landed on my hand in a neat stack. I smiled at them and flick my wrist and they disappeared into a puff of smoke. I saw him smile in fascination in the corner of my eye.

"You should be a magician you know…" He started and I glared at him. He smiled innocently (imagine the disaster.), and continued, "Well, I heard all your shouting and screeching and groaning, I just _had_ to come by….Mikoto-chan~" I shivered at his comment and he chuckled.

I stared at him disdainfully and got up. He watch me silently as I stood there with my hands in my pockets. I waited for him to continue, but apparently he was staying silent for the same reason. I scratch my ear and retorted, "Geez, don't talk my ear off…I plan on going to the Heaven's Arena again…" I gave him a sideways glance but he was busy shuffling his cards and building a card tower. I sighed and sat opposite of him. I already learn his habits so I guess I have to just wait for him.

I watched him placed the cards carefully, observing his every move. I saw him shiver a bit and raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored me. I watch his movements and wondered. His movements have a cat-like elegance and his fingernails remind me of claws. If he was an animal, I'd say he would be a Siamese Cat. I mentally giggled as I thought of him as a cat.

I look into his eyes and was mesmerized. His gold eyes seemed bored but behind those unamused eyes lie determination and desire. I cocked my head and watch his eyes, emotions flowing back and forth like ocean waves. "Why," He started and those golden eyes moved slowly to mine, "Are you staring at me like that?"

I smirked, "What's wrong? Embarrassed that a little girl is as bloodthirsty as you are? Puh~lease, Hisoka~ You know me too well~" I cooed at him and he smirked.

"Oh~ You want to play it like that, hmm?" I grin and got up. "I get a five minute head start, okay?"

Then I disappeared.

Hisoka P.O.V

I smiled to myself. I have certainly grew too soft on that girl. But still, she make a good play partner. I licked my lips. Five minutes was over. "Ready or not, here I come~" I muttered in a singsongy way. I ran up to a tree to search for my little girl.

I step onto a high branch of a tree and scoured the forest. A high-pitched cry went out. My head snapped to the direction of the shriek. I squinted at the sunlight. The scream came again, more fearful this time.

I felt my eyes open in horror. Realizing what was happening, I shot towards the sound, feeling terrified and worried for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka P.O.V

I ran across the field, jumped across fallen trees, almost blind with fear of losing her. Mikoto is a bandit/assassin and a has ample of strengths. The only weakness I know about her so far was her fear of birds. She had told me about it once.

_Flashback_

_"Hisoka~" Mikoto called. I glanced at her. "Hmm?" She grinned at my reply. "Oh good…You're still alive. For a second there, I thought I was walking with a zombie." I ignore her and continued walking. _

_"Neh, Hisoka~" She continued babbling. "Are you scared of anything?" I continued ignoring her, even though her question perks me up a bit. _

_I bite down on my lip from chuckling. I didn't know what fear was actually, so I would have laugh in her face, but I didn't have the heart to._

_ "Hisoka~ Do you want to know what I'm scared of?" _

_I stopped immediately. I turned around to look at her and I met her soft smile. Her green eyes watch me with an intensity of a hungry tiger. _

_I smirked. "Alright. Let's hear it." I stopped then continued again. "Aren't you afraid that I might use your weakness against you?" _

_She shook her head. "Nope. I trust you." She stated it so bluntly I almost believed her. _

_I turned around and continued walking. "I'm afraid of birds…Especially vultures and eagles." I heard her soft voice whispered. "When I was a kid, I had a pet falcon that always protected me. Then when we were playing, a great big eagle attacked her and ate my falcon in front of my eyes. Then suddenly a vulture grabbed my arms, and since I was so tiny, it lifted me off into the air easily. It had planned to drop me from the sky." _

_"It worked with the eagle as a team to eat me. But, thank god my brother was nearby and he killed them…" She stopped talking. I didn't know what to say._

_Flashback end._

I shivered at the thought of her being skewered by an eagle.

Another scream rang out on my right, signaling that I was heading in the wrong direction. I swerved towards the sound and then I saw her.

She had fell on her butt, her arms supporting her from behind. Her legs were pulled up to her chest. Even though I can't see her face, I knew her eyes had turn pale white from terror. (Her eyes change colour according to her emotions. More about that later.) An enormous vulture had spread its wings at her and it let out a cry that shook the very air.

Without thinking, I relied on my bloodthirsty instinct. Flicking my wrist, I send three cards at it, killing it.

Mikoto P.O.V

_Stupid, stupid_! My brain shriek as I froze in terror. I was running happily when suddenly this creature had found me. It pushed me back and screech into my face.

This fluffing, enormous vulture the size of a grown man had attacked me for no reason. But now, all I know is, I was going to die. The bird spread it's wings, beak open, ready to snap my head off my neck. I squeeze my eyes tightly, bracing for the attack that would end my life.

Few seconds later, the ruthless attack didn't come. I steeled myself and peeked a crack and suck in a breath. Three playing cards were stuck into the heart, throat and in between the eyes of the ugly creature. I sat there, stunned. I thought he would have let me die. I thought he wouldn't care about my death.

I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't dare look up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Found you…" Hisoka whispered but I couldn't even do anything but dipped my head once.

"Can you stand?" He asked softly. I gulped, terrorized by his gentleness and tried to push myself up but my legs gave way.

I started to shiver. "Gomene….But I can't..." I finally dared to look up into his eyes and stopped. His once bright golden eyes were weary from worry. I dare not even breathe.

"I figured as much." He added. Before I could protest, he scooped me up and carried me bridal-style. I opened my mouth to say something but his eyes slide to me and I shut up. "Sleep. I will protect you…for now." He said gently but firmly.

I didn't want to sleep. I didn't know what this magician would do to me. Fear had overtaken me and I tried to squirm out. "Daijobu~ne, Hisoka. I'm fine, I'm a big girl now.." His glare made me stop short.

"Did you know how worried I was? Shut up and be grateful." He snapped.

He walked away from the gory scene of the bird. I left my eyes open but this time I didn't protest.

I couldn't trust his gentleness….Could I? I felt my eyes droop from fatigue. I tried to force them open but they slowly made me slip into a soft dreamless sleep, a place where I was free from murderous birds and suddenly gentle magicians.

Hisoka P.O.V

I continued walking. I look down at the fortune teller in my arms. How long was it since I dreamed of holding her like this? I watch her body rise and fall as she slept. Her head had fit perfectly on my chest and her hand was crossed across her stomach. Her white hair that was tied into a messy ponytail moved slightly as the wind blew it softly. The feather that was stuck into her band that tied her hair moved slowly. Her mouth was open slightly as she took a soft inhale.

I look away from her and I let my eyes fall on the road. I felt the need to protect her. This feeling was too foreign to me. I closed my eyes.

Focus, goddammit! I can't let her get to me. I thought I learn to forget of these types of feelings but with her I feel like I could be myself for once. A feeling that even I don't have with Illumi. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

First thing's first, I need to find a cave for us to shelter in.

(I will be writing Mikoto's bio in case you guys don't really get it..But a quick tip. Mikoto's eyes are usually emerald green, but her eyes are like the Kurta's which turn red when emotions build, hers are different. When angry, it turns blood red. When sad or frustrated, it turns ocean blue. When afraid it turns white. When she is excited or bloodthirsty, it becomes gold. And when she flips her assassin switch on, similar to Killua, her eyes turn empty gray. That's all for now~)


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka P.O.V

I let Mikoto down as slowly and gently as I could in a sitting position. I string Bungee Gum to her body to the cave just in case. She can get a little bit fidgety after waking up from being knocked out. I grinned a bit. Maybe saying "a little bit" would be an understatement. She would go _bonkers._

I made a small fire that was big enough to keep us warm and small enough not to burn us.

I walked back to Mikoto and looked down at her sleeping face.

I studied the small star tattoo on her left cheekbone. I let my eyes roam her face, searing her image into my mind. I didn't want to forget her, and yet… I shook my head. I can't let her know anything. I removed the Bungee Gum from her. Slowly shifting her again, I sat down and placed her on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her small body, I rest her head on my collarbone and lifted a knee to let us both be more comfortable. Satisfied with our posture, I fell asleep listening to her breathing.

Mikoto P.O.V

I groaned a bit as I felt my body waking up. I blink opened my eyes. _Huh, it's raining._ Strangely, I couldn't lift up my arms to stretch. _Hmm?_ I blinked again. _Where am I?_ But still, I feel very safe and comfortable. I look up and stopped moving immediately.

I saw Hisoka's slumbering face. _Holy shit._

He looked like a freaking fallen angel. I swallowed softly. Crap, he looked so….What word can I use to describe him? ...Beautiful. His sharp features had softened, so unlike the sarcastic madman I knew. Far from it. I studied his aristocratic nose and soft lips.

I lowered my eyes and imagine how it feels like. I blink. Wait a minute. Oh god. I'm only fifteen and why the heck am I thinking of kissing him? _Stop it, Stop it, Mikoto! Get a hold of yourself!_

Suddenly, he shifted. I whimpered inwardly. His eyes squeezed a bit as his body began to shake itself awake.

Shifting my body from both arms to one, he lifted his free hand and wiped his eyes. He opened them slowly and I swear my heart just skipped a beat. His eyes glowed more golden when it reflected the fire's glow. He blinked in surprise and those mesmerizing eyes sweep towards me.

His sarcastic smirk was back. "Oh, you're awake, Ringo-chan?" He grins a bit more. "How was your nap? You sure were a comfortable sleeping partner."

I blushed redder than a tomato and sputtered, "Oh shut up, you pervert!"

I tried to struggle out of his embrace but he suddenly squeezes me tighter. "Oh? Going already?" He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Why don't you sit here a bit longer, hmm? Aren't I…comfortable?" His breath tickled my neck and sends a shiver down my spine.

He lifted his head back to look back at me and pouted a bit. "You were a bad girl today. Giving me a big scare." I blushed harder and looked away. He chuckled and loosened his grip. I tensed. I needed to teleport out of here. I needed to…

"Oh, by the way, you can't use anything funny. I already stuck Bungee gum to you."

I groaned inwardly. Always the fast one, he is. I glance at him and scowled. He was smirking. "Damn you, Hisoka. I hope your hair falls off." He chuckled again.

"Now,now." He gave me that cute yet fake innocent smile of his, "That is not the right way to treat your saviour…" He opens his eyes and his bloodlust immediately crash into me.

"Now is it?" He said softly. I growled. Dammit. He knows what will happen if…

I felt my own blood thirst rising up to meet his. Slowly, I lifted my gaze and stared right into his. He looked a bit shock at first then he slowly lowers his eyes, understanding. He chuckled and licks his lips. "Ohh…You are making it harder to hold you properly….Mikoto…" He murmured. I ignored him and continued staring him down. I felt the dark killer in me stirring, threatening to come out and devour souls. I tried my best to push it back into its cage but it roared. I was using all my willpower that it made my body rack with shudders.

Finally, Hisoka sighed and looked away. Our demonic passion shrinks until it became almost none existent. The demon inside growled and went back into its prison deep in my soul.

I frowned a bit. I probably can't hold back if he does it again.

He raised his hand again to his head and rake through his hair. I sniffed and started to move. I felt his arm tighten around me.

I scowled and snapped,

"Hey, that hurts! Don't worry, you coot, I ain't going anywhere."

I snuggled into his chest and rest my head on the curve of his neck. I sighed in contentment. He had stiffened a bit when I did it. I smiled softly.

"What? Are there any more wishes, Hisoka-sama?" I said, mockingly annoyed.

"Just stay in my arms for a little longer…Hmm?" He whispered gently and I nodded.

A while later, I felt Hisoka groaned. "Am I heavy?" I asked softly, wanting to get out already. I heard him chuckled, "You wish. You're as light as a feather. My neck hurts, is all." He muttered. I grin and look up at him. "Serves you right."

He smirks and retorted. "Yeah, sure." I grin at him childishly and his expression softens. "Tsk tsk, Mikoto. I really don't understand you sometimes…" He muttered and I grin wider.

"Of course you don't, you big bozo. You are too full of yourself." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "No?"

He smiled a bit, "Is that so?"

I shrugged. He looked away from me and straight at the cave wall. I cocked my head at him but he ignored me. "Hisoka…" I started and he suddenly smiled. "I think, I'm going to punish you."

I stopped talking altogether.

Oh god, punish? That's not a good thing. The last time he said punish was at a man who tried to kidnap me and he ended up dead as a doornail. I mean literally. Hisoka stuck that pedo's head into a wall. If he says punish…

It.

Is.

Not.

A.

Good thing.

He look back at me slowly and stopped the moment his eyes fell on my face. His face was so close I could see my reflection in his eyes. I didn't even dare to swallow even though my throat suddenly became dry. His eyes slowly lowered down to my mouth and his features soften. Slowly, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine, giving me space to pull back. Instead I froze. He smiled a bit and I felt his lips came back again and I relaxed. He kissed me softly on the lips and I ease my mouth into his. He smiled and he licked my lips. After a while, he gently pulled back. (I'm so sorry but I have no idea how to write kissing scenes..)

I blinked at him questioningly.

"That was my punishment." I cocked my head at him and grin. "Oh really now? Your entire goal is to take a first kiss from a little girl?" He laughed softly at the word "little".

"Silly girl. I lost my lips virginity to you."

I giggled. "I don't believe you." He grinned back at me . "Tell me, how many people wants to kiss a sadistic magician?" I close my eyes and gave him the most innocent smile I can give,

"Just one." And I kiss him again.


End file.
